Guns for Love
by Mikoi
Summary: While visiting the graves of her parents, she was reminiscing the past that made Lexa who she is right now. The past that haunted her dreams that made her more stronger to get the the person responsible. This is a sad history of Lexa's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Guns for Love**

Characters: Lexa/Clarke, Titus, Octavia, Raven/Anya, Gustus/Indra, Murphy

By: Mikoi

CHAPTER ONE

In New Jersey, Lexa visited the graves of her parents. She was sitting in the porch having a coffee before leaving. Reminiscing about her past she has come a long way to obtain what she is right now. Her dad, Gustus, is a well known for being one of the best in the agency in CIA. He stepped down in the agency and work as a police officer when he met her wife Indra and settled in to have a family. Gustus wanted to be close in his family especially when Alexandria Woods was born. Gustus was a good father who always wanted to be there for her daughter all the time and he wants a normal life for Alexandria which was never been a privilege from his past. He wanted her daughter to have a simple and normal life growing up with his mom and dad. Little did they know that being a CIA agent was tough as hell as a job. Gustus was a good agent and caught a lot of high end gangsters and top leading drug lords. Gustus had been thru a lot to keep his family safe. Indra in the other hand knows the risks to keep Alexandria safe so she was with her all the time. She wanted also what is best for her daughter.

One afternoon when Gustus was running home, he noticed something on the way into the house. Gustus slowly steps inside the house with guns on this hands. He slowly went inside and check every corner. Later on, he heard someone called his name in the living room.

"Gustus...Gustus...Gustus, you owe me something and I am planning to ask for the payment", the guy said.

Gustus slowly raised his hand when he saw his wife Indra tied up in the chair with Alexandria on the side. He pleaded, "Please, release my family. They are not what you need, you can have me. Please release them, they are innocent."

Alexandria crying, "Daddy, daddy, please help us. This man is trying to hurt us, daddy please."

"Baby! Relax don't cry. Daddy will fix this. Be strong okay," Gustus assured. "Murphy, my family is not part of these. We can talk outside and settle this as men."

Murphy was mad, really mad that he shouted, "You MORON! you took someone from me, of course I will take someone from you. For 5 years, I planned this and looked for you. Now, I finally found you and surely I will take revenge for what you did to my brother."

"Your brother was a tyrant that put a lot of people in danger. I never wanted this to happen to him," Gustus said.

"Shut up! you took my only family Gustus. He was my only family. You could have arrested him, not take his life away." Murphy was holding the gun on Indra's head. "You took something from me, I will let you experience what I lost this 5 years. It was in agony without him around."

Both men are exchanging words while Alexandria was slowly secretly untying Indra from the ropes that was attached on the chair. Once Indra was free she tried to get Alexandria and run-out of the house. Murphy was about to take the shot to them but Gustus had ran in front and he was shot in the abdomen. Murphy then ran to catch the two but the girls had escape in the car. Indra drove away from the house and brought Alexandria to the house of her uncle Titus (brother of Gustus).

Indra knock the door, "Titus, this is an emergency, I need you to take Alexandria. I need to go back in the house and check on Gustus. There's a guy, Murphy, who went inside and started shooting. I need to see if Gustus is okay. Please take care of my daughter." Titus grab Alexandria and patted Indra to show his sympathy and nod to confirm that it's okay for Alexandria to stay to assure her that its safe.

Indra drove back into the house, but unexpectedly, Murphy was still there hiding. Indra started to help Gustus to be lifted but it was too late since Murphy was standing in her back and shot her on the head. Indra was now lying on the floor with Gustus, lifeless. News had spread that both cops were shot dead inside the house and daughter is missing.

Titus saw the news and decided to keep Alexandria safe/hidden to avoid any conflicts with the cartel people who was after his father. Titus who was one of the elite officers in CIA had trained Alexandria to be tough and ready at all times. To keep her identity hidden she had called her Lexa for her own safety. Little Lexa, started to train a lot to be one of the best and become a survivor. Lexa had been thru a lot that kept herself confine to her boundaries and solely trust her instinct not to be involved with anyone. Titus always told him, "Love is a weakness, so never be involved cause you will end up the same as your father." Lexa grow up thinking love is a weakness tried to stay away from anyone. She juggle to be in school to be one of the best and after school she trained with his uncle Titus.

Out of trance with reminiscing the past, Lexa was cut-off when her phone rang and saw it was Titus.

"Hello, you need to come back now since we have an update on the file. I need you to keep progressing Lexa," said Titus.

Lexa confirm, " yes, I will be there."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lexa made it to New York City. She rented an apartment while waiting for further information for the new case that will be forwarded by Titus. She was carrying a lot of things to her brand new apartment. Going to her flat she had a glimpse before closing the elevator of a blonde girl who was smiling having a conversation with a brunette which was the same height as her. For a second, Lexa was breathless, she never thought that for a second everything would stop and focus on a moment to appreciate the beauty of a girl with blue eyes and smiles that could kill. She snap at herself knowing what the heck is she doing, she had a mission and distraction is a no-no, so she continue carrying her things to her flat.

When she enter the room she slap herself, "Lexa, love is a weakness and seek your goal." She just sigh and started calling Allie her most precious baby dog (golden retriever half labrador). She patted Allie in the head and snuggles for a while knowing this is the only thing that could ease her tense. Lexa finally transferred all her belongings in the new flat and started arranging her new stuffs.

Around mid-afternoon, she decided to go out for lunch, when she was at the door about to close it, she saw again the blonde girl and yet again she was mesmerized how captivating it was to see the blonde feet away from her. The blonde girl saw Lexa standing, she smiled and said, "Hi neighbor".

Lexa just drop her jaw and open her mouth when she saw the blonde had started to approach her. Lexa thought, 'My God this woman would be the death of me'. The first time she saw her, she was mesmerized and now the angel is walking towards her finally talking. She thought that was the most angelic voice she ever heard.

The blonde girl was standing in front and extended her hand, "Hey, new neighbor, I'm Clarke...Clarke Griffin. I live next door."

Lexa was dazzled and just nodded.

Clarke raised her brow, "And you are?"

"Ammmmmm,..Ammmm..," Lexa mumbled.

Clarke smiled, "Okay, nice to meet you Ammmm...hehehe...If you need anything Ammm...I'm just next door, nice to meet you." Clarke walk away going to her flat.

Lexa just put her hands on her face, "That was embarrassing...My God! my name is Ammm...Jeez...Hold yourself Lexa," she mumbled. Then she walked away.

Lexa returned somewhere late in the afternoon with some food. She entered the flat, announcing, "Hey babe, I'm home." Allie started to run out to her. Lexa patted her dog, "Hey babe, I met a girl today. She was amazing, who would have thought that a woman can leave me speechless."

The cell phone started to ring. Lexa stood up and answered the call. "Hello".

"I have forwarded your next mission, just make sure you don't blow your cover," Titus informed. "If you have any queries just tell me and if you need resources you can always call Anya. She is one of the best in NYCPD, I can recommend her to assist you in your mission.

"Copy", that's all Lexa can mustered. Lexa closed the phone and open her laptop to check the latest development of her files and try to connect the dots. On the files that was sent, she saw the picture of the man who murdered her parents. "John Murphy", Lexa hissed.

She read all the documents and for 20 years, she finally traced the guy. Murphy, who became one of the most dangerous man alive. He ran mostly the cartels for drugs around the world. This is like running thru a mountain but Lexa was determine to catch this guy and take her revenge. Lexa for a moment, remembered all her memories back 20 years on how hard she trained in the hands of her uncle.

20 years ago

After the burial of her parents, Titus brought Lexa in the cabin to hide her from any enemies. She was home schooled for a while. Daily she was trained for hand to hand combat, expertise in knife handling and gun shooting. Young Lexa had a lot on her plate to try to defend herself from any threat. She always woke up early to run. Titus even train her to survive to produce her own means in the woods. Every end of the day Lexa always have new bruises and scars to remind her of the training. For almost 10 years being hidden, Titus decided to expose Lexa in the society to learn how to blend and yet being invincible in the prying eyes. Titus who was an elite military and ex-CIA agent became his father. Titus decided for Alexandria Woods to have it as Lexa Woods.

Lexa remembered how difficult it was, but to be prepared for this day, to finally trace the man who she was looking for. Lexa had even went to college in Criminology and of course she became one of the best since she was trained by the best ways of Titus. Lexa was recruited by an agency in the government as black ops. Where the best of the best is a part of. If no one can trace or solve any problem, Lexa was assigned to get the bad guys. From FBI, CIA, Detective or cops, she was put off underground by the government agency to get things done. She was like a spy or an assassin. She was flawless and stilt in every mission that results to 100 percent success. Lexa was determined to find the guy who haunted her dreams when she was still 5 years old.

Allie started to lay in head in Lexa's lap that made Lexa snap herself out and started to check the documents file back.

The next morning, Lexa woke up getting used to the new apartment. She usually wakes up at dawn and do a 5 mile run starting the day with her lovely companion Allie. Shortly after the run, she ran into Clarke who was walking fast. Lexa glances and waved, "Morning".

Clarke just glance at her like a second and walk away without anything.

Lexa was just surprised at herself knowing she was never been that open to anyone but she told herself that it seems being open is not welcomed by the blonde this morning. She can't help notice the bruise in the right cheek in Clarke's face though the blonde was leaving as fast as she can in the premises.

Anyways, Lexa went back to the room and started the coffee machine while she takes a shower. Shortly after, she started checking again the file that was sent, with coffee on the side table. She took out her army travelling pack and started laying her toys (sniper gun - M4 calibrated automatic shot with great technical adjustments). She dismantle each piece and checking for ammunitions and barrels for safety/ready for the next target. She also took out her travel body automatic personalized 45 caliber gun (when you say personalized, it's like visualizing the Lara Croft guns in Tomb Raider). Lexa was on top of her game to be determine to get back with the person that took her parents life. While checking on the last piece, she remembered her past, on how easy it was life before when her parents was still alive. She thought, ' What would be her life right now if both parents were still alive'. Her present and future would have been different. She would never been this loner and isolated with the world outside.

She stood up and faced the windows outside and look past everything, visualizing what will be her life after this mission. Thinking she is close enough to her biggest target.

Suddenly, her phone beeps...She receive a message to meet in a restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lexa had to meet somebody in the restaurant so she prompted to wear something casual clothing (jeans, shirt and along with a jacket). She took a cab going to the restaurant.

She met Titus, "Hello, it's nice to see you uncle", she spoke while hugging. Titus smiled, "It's been awhile seeing you in the flesh Lexa and I might say you look good". He handed some documents at the side. "Let's take our brunch together and discuss further about things. I actually invited Anya to formally introduce you guys. She'll be here any minute."

While taking their orders with the waiter, a woman stood in Lexa's back and said, "Hi, I'm sorry I am late, New York's traffic is a lot to handle". She glances at Lexa and said, "Hello, I'm Anya NYCPD".

Lexa stood up, "Lexa Woods, nice to meet you".

"I know! Titus has given me the details but nice to see you Lexa and it is a great pleasure working with you," Anya exclaim. "It's been a while that I have this kind of case and it really brings my adrenaline on top. Come on, move over Lex, I need to power up to coupe-up on this new phase I will take.

Both three had discuss the mission further. Later Titus stood up and patted Lexa on the side, "I will contact you if we have further instructions. Be safe, this is the most dangerous man alive". Then he exited the place.

Lexa thought to herself, 'I am ready for this. It has been 20 years and I have him pinned down'.

Anya stared, "Hey, are you okay?. Do you need anything cause if not I need to go to the office and meet my girlfriend later."

Lexa glances, " No! Nothing for now, I will be in the apartment so I will just contact you if there is anything that I need."

Anya just nodded and walked away. Moments later, Lexa rushed out in the restaurant.

On the way to the loft, in the elevator, when it was about to close, a hand had push thru, "Hold on". Lexa gazed upon and it was the blonde. She just stared and looked past Clarke since this morning by being open she might blow off things away. She decided to shut up and kept herself distant. Clarke eyed Lexa for a while but the brunette never took her eyes on the elevator buttons. When Clarke was about to say something the door opened and Lexa had rushed off. Clarke raised a brow, "What was that? Did I do something wrong?".

In the weeks time Lexa was in and out of the apartment going into the gym and go to her daily routes for the possibilities on her mission.

Clarke on the other hand was busy juggling her job (part-time), her studies and focusing on being with Finn. Every time she pass the apartment of the brunette going to the elevator she remember the first day they met, where she had seen a warm smile with a bit of stoic face. Clarke was intrigued since she never had a chance to bump with her over the past few weeks. Clarke wanted to say something about that day where the brunette saw her but she streamed away without saying anything. She thought it was rude, knowing she really wanted to be friends with the brunette.

Clarke is always a positive person who loves to bring positive vibes to people but usually with Finn around those positivity is being drained.

Clarke had a break from work. While taking her snack, she saw a pregnant woman who was with an older woman. Clarke took a hold on her stomach and thought 'I had that also 2 years ago'. A tear just fell, remembering the fact that she was pregnant with her baby but a moment later it was all gone. Her hand that was on her stomach started to rush to her face to cover up the tears remembering the rough times. She gave up schooling like 2 years ago because she got pregnant. Abby (Clarke's mother) was so furious when she found out Clarke was pregnant knowing 2 more years and she got her medical degree and she was really disappointed. Abby had high hopes for Clarke and it all ended - up being pregnant with the person she didn't really understand what she sees with Finn. Finn Collins, had a great background, coming from respectable parents who were police officers, but she never gasps the idea that her daughter would end-up with a spoiled brat and turns things around as if he is the center of attraction. Finn Collins is hell hot and cute but that's all there is. Clarke choose Finn and gave up the relationship with her mother for baby's sake and she truly love Finn, but Clarke was blinded in all of that. When Finn and Clarke had moved in together, little by little she saw the real Finn. Finn was good to her but when he's drunk he becomes another person who totally doesn't coincide to be a respectable officer. Last time she was hit by Finn that left her a bloody nose. She ran but Finn took a hold of her and said if she say anything I will have to hurt you or even kill you or worst even involve your mother. She thought this guy is a lunatic. Days and months had passed she saw the real Finn and thought she was blinded by love before and reality had slapped her. She was hurting inside and she can't say anything to anyone knowing they might get hurt. She first thought going to the police but Finn is the police around here. She was stressed and depressed and with all the tension brings out a bad outcome. One day Finn was drunk and he wanted sex but Clarke declined and Finn took it badly that he hit Clarke in the stomach and kick her twice. Clarke was on the floor and crying. Finn was shouting and left the apartment. Clarke saw blood running thru her legs so she grab her phone and call her most trusted friends Octavia and Raven. Both women had rushed thru Clarke's apartment and took her to the hospital. Next day, Finn was there, pleading, asking for sorry. Clarke was crying knowing the baby is now gone,but she thought if she go,she has nowhere to go. She has no money and she thought,she only have Finn for the moment. Clarke accepted Finn's apology even if it hurts so much knowing he was the reason the baby was gone. It feels like being drowned and no one was there for her rescue.

Clarke snapped when a hand fell on her shoulder. She saw Octavia assuring her everything will be better soon.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?", Octavia asked.

Clarke just gave her a fake smile," I will be fine, I just remembered something",

"Hey, chill! Next week is your birthday and we'll celebrate it no worries. Will ask Finn to have it celebrated in your apartment and will have a party. FUCK THE PAST!", Octavia hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The day had come and Clarke celebrates her 24th birthday in her apartment with some of her friends Raven, Octavia, their partners Anya and Lincoln and other cafe workmates during dinner time.

Early morning of the event, Clarke was making some preparations. She bought some booze (tequila and vodka) and some groceries for the food which Raven and Octavia will prepare for the birthday celebration later in the afternoon in time of the party at night. Going - up to her loft, she was carrying a lot and accidentally some things had fell on the floor. Luckily Lexa was on her way up with Allie. Lexa saw the struggling Clarke for some groceries so she prompted to help out.

"Let me help you with these Clarke," Lexa offered. She took the bag on her arm.

Clarke stared, "No! it's okay. I can manage, I just need to grab a hold on things".

"It's no biggy," Lexa informed. "Just let me help you bring these things to your flat."

Clarke smiled and eyes locked on Lexa when she saw that the brunette had appeared to be in her gym attire. Lexa was in a jacket but it was not zipped so toned abs where exposed that you might tell its well pumped up due to earlier exercise. Clarke had gazed from the stomach area to Lexa's face, when she stopped for a while in her jaw line, indicating a strong personality and Clarke continued to gaze upon when her blue eyes had locked on Lexa's green eyes. Clarke thought it was the greenest green she has ever seen that she remembers her past with her deceased father spending sometime in the cabin with the greeny forest with all in sight.

Lexa noticed Clarke already staring, "Hey is there something on my face?", with brow raising.

"Ammmm...," Clarke mumbled. "Nothing, just appreciating the beauty," Clarke spoke in a low voice wherein only herself can hear.

Lexa smirk but just nodded.

They walked thru the elevator together and thru Clarke's apartment. When they entered the room, Lexa was amazed in what she saw since all the place was covered with painting. Lexa appreciate any painting since her deceased mother Indra also paints as a hobby and even Lexa, herself knows the value of art since she loves photography which she uses now on her mission to take shots for wanted criminals on the hunt. Clarke was setting the groceries on the table when she saw Lexa was standing in one of her art.

"Hey, you like something?," Clarke asked.

Lexa did not respond, so Clarke had approached her and see what Lexa was staring at.

"It's my favorite! It goes to show that there are two faces in one person," Clarke describe the painting.

Lexa nodded, "It's like a battle which one will overtake your life".

Clarked was puzzled, "You paint?"

"No! My mother used to paint," Lexa answered.

"I'm sorry, she might be a great painter, " Clarke respond.

"By the looks of this! (Lexa pointing to the painting), my mother was merely doing it as a hobby not like you Clarke," Lexa told.

"What? I never told you I did the painting," Clarke questioned. "Who the hell are you?".

Lexa bit her lips (which Clarke had noticed that full lips that was slightly bitten with her teeth) 'she told herself that part of her mission is to know her surrounding as well as the people around, so basically she know the basic information of each an everyone in the building', but she can't tell Clarke about it so she answered her, "First Clarke, the signature at the bottom right states it's C.G which corresponds to you name Clarke Griffin plus I saw your hands when I grab something to help you out earlier those hands are almost the same as my late mother so I can tell when she was painting since however she tried to eradicate the paint in her hands there will always be some particles left on the edges of the nail".

"Wow! you're observant! I'm impressed", Clarke smug.

Lexa smirk , "I gotta go Clarke...".

"There will be a party later in the evening to celebrate my birthday. You should come by later to thank you for helping me out today," Clarke offered.

"Thanks Clarke, but I have some place I gotta be. Happy Birthday!". Lexa stepped out and moved towards her flat.

"Damn...Stupid me...We had a long conversation yet I haven't asked her name," Clarke mumbled.

At lunch time, Finn had dropped by at the apartment to catch Clarke to give her a gift. Finn was never a surprise person neither a romantic one, he just wanted to get Clarke back the way she used to love or rather worship him. "Hey, babe...Happy birthday," Finn handed a box.

"Thanks! what's this? You don't have to Finn," said Clarke. "My friends and some workmates are coming over later in the evening to celebrate. I hope you can join us".

Finn hissed, "I don't know! I was hoping that we could celebrate it in a restaurant just you and me, but it appears you have other plans. Anyways we might work late later since we are working on a case and maybe later the boys will go to Arkadia Club".

"Okay babe," that's all Clarke muttered. A bit disappointed but she didn't really bother since she just wanted to enjoy this day. After all the things had happen, everything in their relationship has gotten out of hand and her feelings are slowly drowning. Finn left the apartment.

Clarke opened the gift, it was a green emerald necklace. She was supposed to be excited to try it on but instead she was imagining the brunette who at first she teases to name Ammm... now occupies her mind where for a moment they had locked their eyes and she never felt so naked. The way the brunette stare was like getting to her depths to reveal the aching heart inside waiting to burst and come out. Clarke was starring out of nowhere, imagining what the heck is happening with her fantasizing her brunette neighbor. She was never been attracted to women. She told herself, but even before she had crushes or admiration but that's all there is since then she only have Finn. Clarke never had the feeling to be puzzled to get to know the other person or just want to be with her. Clarke had snapped when someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey Griffin! Birthday girl...Open up," Raven shouted.

"Clarrrkkkkeeeeeeee...Clarkeeeeee...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...," Octavia added.

"Come on guys..too embarrassing! I have neighbors. Please come in," Clarke open the door and invited them in.

"So we better get this going cause your visitors will be coming by sooner." Raven suggested.

Both 3 women were preparing the food, booze and the vicinity for the event. Later in the evening Clarke's guests had showed up and brought some gifts for the blonde.

Anya arrived together with Lincoln who brought the cake for the birthday girl. "Move over guys! make way so that Clarke can blow the candle and make a wish." When the cake was on the table, friends and workmates started to gather around to sing her happy birthday. Of course Anya moved closer to Raven while Lincoln with Octavia.

All people sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday ! happy birthday! happy birthday to you Clarke. Now make a wish".

Clarke closed her eyes and blow the candle, "Thank you guys for all of these."

Raven patted Clarke's shoulder, "Come on, what are friends are for...sometimes bad things happen but you know we are here for you Clarkie, Happy Birthday girl...so let's enjoy with the booze."

Maybe an hour or so with the party, wherein people are really having fun and the couples are really getting along pretty well when suddenly Finn came inside and shouted, "The party is over! Go out! Go out!

Clarke stop Finn, "Babe, your drunk. Please let's just finish this party and my friends will go later on"

Finn grab Clarke in the neck nearly choking her, "Babe, I wanted us to celebrate but instead you want to spend it with them. You selfish bitch."

Clarke was struggling to breathe and she was trying to stop Finn for doing this so she accidentally scratch Finn's face.

Finn was furious so she hit Clarke really hard in the face that some blood had started to move down her face. Octavia and Raven ran towards Clarke and Lincoln took a hold on Finn and Anya was standing in between. Finn spit, "Get out! The party is over."

Clarke was embarrassed on what her friends saw. For almost 4 years being together with Finn she never told any of her friends what was really happening in their current situation that it became a shock to her friends who had witnessed it. Clarke just ran off towards the door. She can't breathe, she wanted some air so she took off without saying any word. Clarke run off towards the upper deck of the building. Clarke was on the ledge crying her hearts out. She thought of jumping and possibly ending her life but a hand took a hold and fur had slide off to her feet. Clarke check her foot and she saw a dog, a unique colored dog that only belongs to the brunette (when you say unique it's because the dog labrador/retriever who has a fur of retriever and color black like a labrador but what makes it more unique is the eye area which has like a mask covering her eyes area. You could say like a raccoon face that currently belongs to a dog)

"It's not gonna solve anything. Things become worst if you always run away. You need to face it and grab a hold to any consequences," Lexa said.

"You don't know how shitty is my life. This day was supposed to the best day of the year but...," Clarke faced the brunette.

Lexa handed a handkerchief, "Here you go Clarke. Life is harsh on you but believe me you are capable to fight your own battles Clarke. You just have to believe in yourself."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you! I mean for saying that. You are so nice to me but I don't even know your name."

Lexa smirked, "My name is Lexa, Lexa Woods." She handed her hand for a hand shake but the blonde grab and took a hold and instead grab Lexa for a hug. "I don't usually do this Lexa but I don't know I have the urge to hug you now. Thank you for today," Clarke muttered. Clarke thought that maybe Lexa would find it awkward so she wanted to hug her just a second just to thank her.

Lexa was shocked but the warm hug she felt but when she notice that the blonde was about to let go. She took a hold and hug the blonde and held her in the waist. "You're welcome Clarke."

For a moment they hug and felt the cold breeze in the high deck. Lexa interrupted with a slight cough, "Ahem, Clarke we better go inside and clean that up,"

Clarke starred, "You're right".

Both women went down when they passed by the room of Clarke, Lexa took a hold on her hand and guided her on her own flat. Lexa knew what was happening in Clarke's loft. It's not like the area is sound proof at all and besides they are the nearest neighbors of all. Last time when Lexa passed by she knew that the couple had argued alot and the other day she saw Clarke with a bruise in her face.

Lexa offered, "Clarke, we'll go to my flat. I will clean that up for you."

"No thanks Lexa. I will be fine, besides I have some first aid inside and you know not to boost anything I am a medical student in the process I mean," Clarke answered with a smile.

Lexa doesn't want to push but she felt that she wanted to protect this woman. She know Clarke was hurt and she can't bear the fact any woman should deserve such treatment. Lexa saw how his late father Gustus loved her mother, how he did everything just to make sure Indra was happy. She thought she has been in his line of job of quite some time and thought that every woman should be respected and not be hurt in any way. Lexa was never been into relationships but she never hurt any woman in any way. Yes! she never took a relationship to the extent that they might get hurt with the job that she has and basically with knowing that Love is a weakness, but she thought she just never been inlove to tell that to herself. Growing up with Titus, Lexa never looked guys in a way to have any relationship because she herself is too masculine so she thought having a woman would make sense. Lexa knew that she is attracted to women. With every girl she had (one night stand or rather no strings attached) she always treat them right as if they are in a pedestal. She never wanted to hurt anyone in the process cause she know how dangerous it was to be a underground agent. She doesn't want to end things up same as her parents.

Lexa let go of Clarke's hand, "Okay Clarke! If you need anything I live next door. Happy birthday."

Clarke smiled and go inside her apartment. Lexa did the same and both had parted ways.

Clarke was inside the apartment and saw no one except a snoring Finn on the couch in the living room. She took her phone and went to her room to clean up the mess on her face. She saw the messages and missed calls of her friends. She just responded both that 'I am okay, just talk to you tomorrow girls and thanks again for the evening'. Clarke was done for the evening, she know she was hurting but Lexa's words had struck her. I am strong to face any challenges that awaits and with that thought she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the following morning, after Clarke's birthday, Lexa had passed Clarke's apartment with Allie and she unexpectedly heard the noise that could only be like arguments that is full of shouting and throwing a lot of things. She stopped for a while knowing last night, Clarke had been hurt but she thought she has no business of the couple. If Clarke needed help, she would ask for it. Lexa prompted to just leave.

After an hour or so, Lexa was about to leave the apartment to meet Anya for updates for the mission when she ran into Clarke in the elevator. As usual, Clarke had bruises and some red marks in her face and Lexa never had ask for anything cause she doesn't want to pry for anyone's business.

Lexa just said, "Good morning, Clarke."

Clarke just glances with a smile, "Thank you for last night, Lexa. I really appreciate what you had said to me in the rooftop."

"No problem. but if need anything, you know I live just next door," Lexa offered

Clarke just nodded.

They both parted ways.

Clarke went to work that morning in the cafe and meet Raven and Octavia. "Hey, Rae and O, sorry for last night if I ran out. I just...," Clarke muttered.

Raven stopped her, "Clarke, it's okay girl."

Octavia just hugged her, "Don't worry Clarkie, we understand. Why don't we go inside the bathroom and probably hide that spot on your face before Marcus can see that."

"Thanks guys." Clarke had hugged them both. "You know I am really lucky to have you guys around."

Raven just shrug, "Common bitches let's move and stop being sappy out here."

Octavia hisses,"Raven with the language. Clarke you need to tell us the truth you know. You know we are here for you, I mean me and Raven."

Clarke just nodded and went inside.

Clarke explained everything to her bestfriends what is really happening. She took the courage of telling knowing Raven was with Anya(detective) and Octavia is with Lincoln(police force). Clarke knows that there partners were good officers and she knows that her friends will be safe with Finn when she knows that her friends will be safe with their partners. Her friends was shock because Clarke was really good on hiding things but what happen last night they knew now whatever the bruises before and black eyes from Finn. Raven and Octavia were furious but they understand what Clarke meant when she was afraid. They respected Clarke's decision to hide things and about how bad is the relationship with Finn. They knew Finn was a good officer but they also know how self centered and self egotistic he is.

Raven asked, "Where did you go last night? We were worried about you. We looked everywhere for you."

For a minute, Clarke smile for the thought of what happened last night. She hugged Lexa at the rooftop. Raven smack Clarke, "hey, you better answer me right. We were worried about you. We thought something had happen to you and you know Finn was really drunk that he didn't bother at all,"

Octavia confirms, "I don't really like that guy for you Clarkie."

Clarke deadpan, "Me too, Thinking about it. I was at the rooftop just getting some fresh air. And no Raven! I was not jumping...just thinking about it last night but I was not alone up there. She said something to me that brought me back to my senses and she brought me back to my apartment afterwards. Her name is Lexa and she is my new neighbor."

"I haven't met this Lexa but I think I like this person already," Raven shrug.

"Wait! was it the girl I saw in the elevator. The one who was brunette?" Octavia asked.

Clarke just nodded.

"Ohhhhh...Clarke has a crush now ha?", Raven smiled.

"Nope! really it's just admiration," Clarke confirms.

"Anyways girls it is time to work. Clarke your make up is okay now but please be careful. You know you can always dump Finn. You deserve better," Octavia said about to leave the bathroom.

"We need to go cause my girlfriend will drop by later to have her morning coffee," Raven suggested.

On the other hand, Lexa had met with Anya.

"Hey, Morning Anya. Do you have new information for me today?", Lexa asked.

"Shut up Lexa, It's too early for that could we have some coffee first. You called me like what 7am and usually I go to work like 9 in the morning. Yes! I do have infos but I need coffee to perk me up," Anya hissed. "I know a cafe just around the corner."

They both arrived at the cafe after 10 minutes. They took a seat near at the counter.

Raven approached, "Good morning! What can I get you guys for today?"

Anya was smiling, "Good morning babe." She stood up and gave a kiss on the cheek. "This is Lexa, a friend from New Jersey."

"Wait! Did you say Lexa? Mmmmmm...Good to meet you in person." Raven smug. "Hey Clarke could you bring us some coffee down here. These lovely women would like to have some and wanted to see you too."

Clarke approached, "Who would be looking for me early this morning huh?. Hey! Anya, morning." Clarke glances and she saw Lexa ," Hey! ammm...what are you doing here?"

Lexa smirk, "I am here for coffee I guess Clarke. Anya told me that this is the best in New York besides Starbucks of course. You work here huh?"

"Duhhhh...she works here," Raven deadpans. "It is really nice to meet you Lexa."

"So, What can I get you for today?" Clarked asked

"Just the usual for me," Anya answered.

Clarke look Lexa in the eye, "What about you Lexa?"

Lexa thought 'what about you just sit here for a while', but it flashes that she said, "just black coffee for me."

Both women took off to prepare the order when Anya and Lexa got back to their discussion. Lexa spoke, "you know Clarke?"

Anya smirk, "above all the discussion that we will have that is the first question you will ask?...mmmmm,...interesting...So you have hots for the blonde huh?"

Lexa hesitates, "No! she is my neighbor and it seems it is a small world that you knew each other as well. thats all! Why would you assume such thing, it is just a distraction for my mission you know."

"Yah..Yah..blah..blah...you don't have to explain too much. My question was answerable by yes or no. Anyways, Clarke is the bestfriend of my girlfriend so yah... I know her plus I met her also one time during an event when she was with Finn."

Clarke thought, "what a small world isn't it? Your girlfriend knows Lexa.. I mean you know."

"This Lexa woman seems so interesting to me Clarke. She is your neighbor and now she is a friend of my girlfriend. Can you see the woman Clarke how hot she is no doubt why you were so distracted."

Octavia heard," What is the fuss huh?"

"Anya came to visit and guess what? Clarke's girlfriend is here as well." Raven pointed out in the table.

"Wait that's the brunette. Wow Clarke she is hot! Really hot with the suit. mmmm..But I never saw you in a girl? I guess spending too much with Raven can make you gay huh?" Octavia joked.

"Ouch! I think Clarke here knows she is not straight she just don't want to admit it since she is so attached with lover boy Finn. You remember O, Clarke always has some comments of admiration with the ladies rather than with men"

Clarked blushed, "Shut up you two. Lexa is a neighbor okay who was very nice to me last night."

"Whatever you say Griff,"Raven scoffed.

Just like any other day, Lexa and Clarke had some slight conversation whenever they bump to each other in the hallway or in the elevator going to their flats. It is like a routine and day by day they are like getting used to each other. Smile and glances were being exchanged. Lexa like a daily routine as well to always take coffee where Clarke works but it is always to go so some slight chats has been exchange along the way as well.

One day, Lexa had a lead so she must go to check out the possibilities to pin down Murphy. She took Allie to a neighbor Maya where she always leave her in times she needed to go under cover.

"Hey, Maya can you watch Allie for me for like couple of days." Lexa asked.

"Lexa, I will be out in New York by Friday cause I need to visit my family so I will be out of town, so please pick her up after 2 days," Maya confirm.

Lexa paid Maya and she run to gather her things. After 2 days, Lexa was nowhere to be found so Maya took the chance to visit the apartment to send Allie home. At the apartment nobody was home so Maya just sent a message to Lexa : Lexa I told you I can only watch Allie for 2 days so I will leave her in your front door. Im so sorry! Probably you will be home later so I will asked someone to watch her until you got home.

Clarke just finished work so she went home. On the way on her apartment she saw Allie and some girl in front of Lexa's flat.

"Hey, I think nobody is at home right now. Maybe Lexa will be back later," Clarke informed.

"Hi, I am Maya, Dog caretaker for Allie. I told Lexa to pick up Allie after 2 days and I havent seen her. I need to go cause I will be visiting my parents out of town. Please can you watch her for me until Lexa will be back.?"

"Yah sure!," Clarke answered.

Maya left the building. Clarke knelt down to Allie, "Your mom is not yet at home so Allie you will be stuck with me for a while." Allie just barked. They both went inside the apartment of Clarke.

At night Clarke and Finn had some fight again as usual but atleast by end of end she saw Allie in the couch. When Clarke sits down the dog just lays with her like comforting her. As days had past like a week, Clarke got so attached to the dog and she even wonders if Lexa will ever return cause of all honesty she loves the dog and keeping Allie will not be problem at all.

One afternoon when Clarke was studying on one of her papers from school she heard a knock from the door. Clarke opened the door and she saw Lexa standing on the other side of the door.

"Lexa," Clarke was startled to see Lexa.

"Clarke. Thank you for watching Allie for me. Maya told me you took her after she left," Lexa smiled.

Lexa was about to pull some dollars out when Clarke said, "Hey, it's not a problem. You help me out last time so this is atleast I can do. Were neighbors right? so this is saying thank you for the last time so we are even."

"No Clarke, this is inconvenience. So if you will now let me pay you maybe I can take you out for dinner if your boyfriend is okay with that if not I can make dinner at least so that I can thank you."

"Yah sure Lexa. I will be okay with dinner"

"Tonight okay. I will see later around 7 for dinner." Lexa shouted, "Hey babe we need to go."

Allie came running in front of the door and recognizes the voice and went with Lexa going inside their apartment. Lexa looked back at Clarke's door, "Hey Clarke, Thank you again and see you later for dinner. I will be cooking."

Clarke peeked out, "Your cooking?...mmm...interesting.. I will see you then..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the afternoon, Lexa was busy preparing for the evening. She thought this is the first time she will have a visitor since she moved in the apartment. Lexa was a good cook living with Titus all these years she pick up some tricks in the kitchen. Having someone in the house, she has to make it more presentable like hiding all the guns and weapons.

Evening came, there was a knock on Lexa's door. Apparently, Lexa was still in the shower but she left the door unlocked (not a typical habit to keep yourself safe) cause she knows around that time Clarke would be in her apartment. Clarke knocked but nobody answered so she opted to open up the door and she saw Allie sitting in front as if waiting for her to come in. Allie barked when Clarke was clearly on site. Lexa came out and checked, "Hey Clarke! Please come in. It will only take a minute but I will change so please feel free to be at home."

Clarke was left star struck. She saw Lexa with only a towel. Those hair being laid down in her shoulder and those biceps,,,WOOOOOHHH,,,strongly firm..can really imagine somebody can be carried with it...Legs? tall and resembles an athlete..Clarke thought it was perfect as she imagine it the first time she saw and hold the brunette.

Lexa snapped her finger, "Clarke!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay, I guess I am really just hungry and I thought you were the food," Clarke said jokingly.

Lexa chuckles.

"I will be out just a minute. Okay. just have a seat", Lexa offered

" Yeah sure", Clarke headed to the couch with Allie.

While in the couch, Clarke blushed, "Allie! your mom is really hot."

After a minute, Lexa emerge with only shorts and T-shirt. "Will prepare the food. Do you prefer eating it in the couch or in the table?"

Clarke answered, "anywhere will do." Clarke watch Lexa and thought this girl can wear anything but still looks good.

They were really having a great conversation. They talked about alot of things and Lexa was never been that open to anyone, she even wondered there was a spell being cast by Clarke to make her so blunt. Clarke on the other hand, she opened a lot of things from Finn with relation with her mother. In that moment, they understand each other's past and respected one another. Lexa opened being in business which is partly true but being a secret agent (undercover) was never brought up for protection reasons. Clarke asked,"By any chance I wanna know how you met Anya? I thought you were also an officer?"

Lexa was startled, "Ammmmm"

Clarked gigled, "You know what you don't have to answer that. I just remembered something the first time we met your name was ammm. I don't wanna pry on things, maybe that conversation will be set on next time."

Lexa had prepared dinner and Clarke had appreciated the gesture of such wonderful meal. "I never had a thought that you have a chef in you. But the taste of these food I guess it feels like I am eating in a 5 star restaurant."

Lexa blushed, "Don't flatter me that much Clarke cause my head might be that big to carry."

"mmmm...Chef with a sense of humor..I like it!," Clarke said it in flirtatious way.

Both women had enjoyed the company from one another. Until Clarke received a message from Finn.

"Hey, Lexa i gotta go now. Thanks for the dinner. I really love each minute spending it with you," Clarke smiled shyly

"You can come here anytime you need it Clarke. Thank you for taking good care of Allie"

"Bye." waved Clarke

Lexa ran off and take a hold of Clarke. When she noticed the grip she had on Clarke she took a step back, "Clarke, hmmm, this is not the first time I will be out for some business so if it is okay I can leave Allie with you and don't worry I will pay you for taking her just like Maya. Please agree with this since Allie is really comfortable with you."

Clarke hold Lexa's hand, "I love spending some time with Allie. So don't worry"

Clarke left the apartment and smiled of the thought that Lexa hold her and spent sometime with her over dinner. Clarke thought she never felt like that before even with Finn. She was loved by Finn but not to the extent that Finn cooked for her or really just stared her how Lexa just stared her. She imagined those green eyes saw her sufferings and how she shared with Lexa all the stories of her life and thought that those eyes would have a different expression but instead she saw how naked she was to share her entire soul not in a physical way but the way how intimate it is. She told herself that she is fucked (fucking falling in love none other than her neighbor) She felt worried that how she felt means things would fuck when Finn knows and aside her friends already know but she doesn't want Lexa to be hurt.

Lexa on the other side of the apartment. She took a seat in the couch and analyze what had happen. She enjoyed the night with Clarke. She smile, giggled and shared stories that no one had ever heard. She isolated herself since her parents had died. Now, she felt she wanted to get to know more about the blonde. She wants more time with Clarke for she felt an unfamiliar feeling that she never once experience before.

Both women had parted ways and thought of things on unfamiliar feeling. Clarke not having any relationship of any women just pure admiration while Lexa had no real relationship before. Unfamiliar feelings that both women had captured for spending the time together.

The following week Lexa had to left New York, so she knock the door on Clarkes apartment.

Clarke opened the door, " Hey Lexa and Allie"

"Clarke...I need to leave town for a couple of days so I need Allie to be with you. I hope it is okay with you and your boyfriend."

"No problem, Lex."

"Here is the payment for daily expenses and here is the key for my apartment. Everything you need for Allie is just at the drawer in the kitchen area."

Clarke took the leash from Lexa's hand, "Don't worry I will take good care of her. Just enjoy your trip."

"Bye Clarke..See you soon."

"Bye Lexa."

Lexa was with Titus checking on the final details for the mission. Lexa glances on the mission and later on, smiles on something that she remembered.

"LEXA!", Titus shouted. "Your distracted. Keep your head on the ball. We cannot afford on screwing up this mission."

"I am focused."

"Really,? cause your bloody heart eyes are telling me lying. I told you before that you should never get involve with anyone.," Titus holding Lexa's collar.

Lexa took a grip on Titus hands and pushed him away, " Shit Titus, I am an adult! I can separate my emotion and my responsibility. It took me 20 years for this day to come and your blaming everything and accusing me based on my bloody heart eyes?."

"Let's get back to work. You will fail if you will let your distraction prevail on this."

Lexa stared at him, "I know, Love is weakness and I am 100 percent persistent to end this mission."

Titus pointed his finger to Lexa's head, "Love is weakness in this line of work in what we have. Put that in you god damn head! you will end up just like your parents Lexa."

Both had stared each other and just went back to work when Anya came into the picture.

The day had come to get one of the men of John Murphy, his actually the right hand of Murphy who usually holds the cartel in New York, his name is none other than Pyke. His ruthless and the opportunity was granted when an mule had told them that Pyke will be in Arkadia Club. All police was alerted and surveyed the area. Top priority was to get the guy with no casualties involved. Lexa who was an undercover agent had prompted to seek inside as if a casual ongoing partier who would just love to get drank for the night. Anya had lead all the cops in the vicinity. All area was all good and covered for this mission but little did they know that Pykes side was ready for this as well. Well there was also a mule in the police department you can say a black cop who just wanted more money. Things that started so well became somewhat blurry to figure out how to get this guy. It all started when a regular party goer had an argument that lead to gun firing. People had scattered around and all police had went inside to give reinforcement. Guns firing was everywhere. Anya saw Pyke who ran at the back of the club. Anya ran to get him and along Lexa was at the back to give assistance. Lexa's cover should not be blown so she slowly followed to provide back up for Anya.

"Pyke! You should surrender. All cops had all this club covered so there is no place to run," Anya shouted.

Pyke laugh, "You think you are that smart huh? But sorry I am not that stupid. I also have my back up."

Pyke's men had caught up and all guns were pointing out with Anya. Anya's gun was just pointing out to Pyke.

"You lose I have 3 men guns pointing out for you which you only have one," Pyke said confidently

'"I just need one bullet in your head and thats it"

Lexa had started shooting on Pyke's men. Anya helped out to have shot one man down but Pyke was about to shoot and Lexa saw it, she storm to Anya and jump out. Before anything Anya as well had shot Pyke and everything when into blur. Lexa stood up, "Anya? Are you okay?"

Anya just nodded.

Lexa started to approach Pyke. Anya had followed, "Everything you say will be used against the law. You can get an attorney to help you on court."

Lexa smirk, "Nice shot."

"I know, he is still alive but not really my intention. Anyways Lexa your shot , we need you to go to the hospital," Anya offered.

Lexa stared, "This! I can clean this by myself. No need for a big fuss. Remember I am undercover so I can't afford my cover to be blown away. I gotta go. Just tell me for what you get for this guy."

Anya just nodded.

Lexa covered the blood with her jacket and hurried up before she bleed. The necessary things she need for this is in her apartment. She kept herself at ease and thought this is nothing compared to the things that happen to her in the past. Although she arrived in the apartment she felt a bit dizzy. When she arrived in her apartment door while retrieving her keys she remembered she had given it to Clarke in case for Allie reason. She had some doubts since with the condition she had to see the blonde. But she has no other choice. She stand up straight and knock on the blonde's door. "Hey Clarke, I'm home...Thanks for taking good care of Allie".

"Lexa,!" Clarke surprised. "Allie, babe your mommy is here."

Lexa was surprised when she called Allie babe, "Thanks again."

Lexa did not expect that Allie would ran and hugs her which the paw had touched the gun wound. Lexa shrunk on the floor with eyes that indicated that she was hurting but she wanted to hide it or the blonde might know, "Hey babe, I miss you too."

Lexa stood up still feeling a bit dizzy and unexpectedly she held on the frame on the door for support. When she opened her eyes she saw Clarke was all worried now.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Im fine Clarke I guess I am just tired."

"Keep lying Lexa. I know you are not fine," Clarke pointed out the blood on her hand. "I need to check it, but you need to tell me what happen to be able to treat it well."

"Clarke no. Im fine"

"Shut up...We need to go to your apartment...Allie lets go baby.."

Lexa was amazed with the authority that Clarke had on her so she just listened and followed her instruction. Both women had went inside Lexa's apartment. Lexa had laid in the couch and Clarke had immediately remove the clothing to see what is really happening. When Clarke saw it she doesn't have to ask Lexa and just informed her this is a gunshot wound. "You are shot Lexa, so we need to get the bullet out to be able to stitch you up. Don't look too surprise why I know okay, like I said I am an ongoing doctor to be. You better have a good explanation now how you get it or I swear..-"

Lexa stop Clarke, "I will tell you Clarke. Just help me." Lexa had fallen asleep


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clarke had cleaned up the wound while Lexa was still left unconscious in the couch. Clarke was precisely careful knowing she had barely had the experience and basing everything in textbooks and observation she had with her mother in the hospital. When she finished it up she can't help herself but notice everything about Lexa. She noticed how toned Lexa is, how her lips are perfectly shaped, her lashes and many more to see to keep praising this girl in front of her. She felt a pang of guilt knowing this girl in front of her was shot and all she can do was take advantage of the situation. Clarke was staring quite some time when Allie had barked, that put Clarke out from her trance on just looking at Lexa. Clarke just hold her head in both hands and smile, "What's wrong with me? This can't be happening." Clarke made sure that Lexa was tucked in before she left the apartment.

The next day Lexa had woken up and yes of course Clarke was around.

Lexa felt the pain in her body, "UUgghhh."

"Such a baby," Clarke teased.

Lexa was startled that she immediately stand up and look for the gun in her vest. When she was about to grab it she was laid back due to the shot she had taken last time that brought her to the floor. Clarke had run to her and hold her, "Hey, are you okay? you need to be careful you know I had to stitch you up last night and you shouldn't be moving around. You need to lay down and just relax. Don't worry I took Allie out earlier for a walk and I prepared breakfast so that you can settle in your bed and drink some meds."

Lexa was speechless. She can't believe that the girl next door can make an effect on her. Lexa just starred and appreciating how the blonde had captured her within depths that is unfathomable. Clarke help her out to settle back in the couch and fed her so that she can settle in the bedroom. When they reach the bedroom Lexa grab Clarke's wrist, "Thank you Clarke, I don't deserve this you know. I do appreciate what you did to me."

Clarke just smiled, "Your welcome! your my neighbor Lexa and once in a while we need to help each other but I had to asked what caused that gun shot? Did you had a fight with anyone?"

Lexa did not say anything.

"You don't have to answer me now but..." Clarke wanted to say I really care for you but thats too much knowing they barely knew each other and talked. "You can trust me. I swear fealty to you Lexa knowing you help me out last time at the rooftop. I owe you that much for letting me see a different perspective."

"Thanks Clarke but I really need to take a rest, " Lexa said apologetically.

"Okay! You need to rest and don't worry I will be back later to take care of Allie. Just rest and heal soon," Clarke said.

True to her words Clarke was spending more time in Lexa's apartment in taking care of Lexa and Allie. Before she goes to work she ensure that both had food and Lexa was drinking her meds. After work and in between school, she was even there just to make sure she was alright. This was the time that they both appreciate the company and they are really getting along so well. Lexa had gotten to know more and more about Clarke. Lexa had seen every details like how Clarke eyes react when she smiles, how her lips forms when she pouts, how her husky voice mutters some words and everything about Clarke had made her change something within herself. Hard stones don't break but due to some circumstances it cracks. This was not suppose to happen in Lexa's life. Lexa thought ' love is a weakness and she need to get the person that ruined everything in her life'. She was not suppose to get attach to anyone but with Clarke, life seems to be more colorful than usual. Lexa was not suppose to be happy, she should concentrate on maneuvering things and preparing what is needed to get Murphy. Lexa should not give up guns for love, but she can't help what she feels everytime Clarke is around and other things are in a blur. Lexa opted to say, "Clarke, I will prepare dinner for us later."

Clarke smiled, " I can't wait, but this time Lexa, let me help you make dinner for us."

Both were in the middle of preparing for dinner and both were really getting along with red wine on the side. Lexa though this was not a date, this is one way to thank Clarke for all the things she has done for couple of days. Titus and Anya called one's or twice just to check on her but Clarke on the other hand had exerted effort to make her feel better. Clarke on the other hand thought this is her escape from coming home to nothing full of stress Finn. Clarke felt better with Lexa, she made her feel wanted, needed and protected in the same time. They had a wonderful time and talked a lot about their past but both had opted to open happy stuff not to ruin the moment.

Clarke asked, " Lexa, I gotta asked you, why were you shot and who shot you?. What's your job?"

Lexa smirked, "Are you afraid of me Clarke?"

"Afraid of what Lexa?. Afraid that you would be a killer and hurt me?... Ohhh, please, if you were to hurt me you would done that days ago." Clarke answered.

"Really Clarke, I was helping out a friend to get a bad guy and I was just in the middle I guess", Lexa explained.

" So you're like a bounty hunter, like helping out the police to get the bad guys", Clarke clarified.

"What's with all the stuff Clarke? I mean you watch too much TV to get all these".

Clarke laughed, "Yes, I guess watched too much action plus my boyfriend is one too."

Both had finished dinner and started to clean up. They continued their conversation over to the kitchen area when accidentally Clarke had dropped one plate and started picking up the broken pieces which accidentally ended up cutting herself. Lexa immediately help Clarke out, "Hey, are you okay?"

Clarke was shocked how Lexa was so fast that she didn't saw it coming that Lexa held her hand and their heads almost hit and like their face is like an inch apart. Clarke was dazzled how Lexa's lips look like in this distance feeling her breath under her mouth. Maybe this is just the wine but she was pretty sure that Lexa was looking over her lips and eyes. And with that, Clarke pushed herself to capture Lexa's lips (it was soft as cotton candy), she closed her eyes and savor every minute of it (it was not really a minute it's almost 10mins. and lexa was pushing Clarke on the wall to get a better grip of Clarke), when she opened her eyes with shock she saw Lexa starring at her. Clarke was confused, "I'm sorry Lexa, I need to go." Without any other word, Clarke had left the apartment. Lexa was euphoric which she had felt an electric shock that woke her heart from the abyss. Lexa just smiled to herself with wine in her other hand, "I haven't felt this way, this is all new to me but everyday Clarke brings color to my life which usually my mother Indra did. She is one of a kind of girl that brought from the sky." Lexa ended the night with a smile with the thought of having simpler and happy life like their parents had before. She understood how his father felt.


End file.
